Clarity
by Pikachulover25
Summary: Roxas and Namine are two Organization agents sent on an undercover assignment, posing as a young married couple. They show no sign of ever forming a mutual relationship but trying events and desperate times force them to forge an unbreakable bond as they learn to ultimately trust each other. The two of them enter into a dangerous yet passionate relationship of love, lust, and lies.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, so this is basically my start on an idea I had that was influenced by the show _The Americans_ and _Graceland _(sort of). Also, if you start drawing links to _Covert Affairs_, I have not watched the show so I'll be turning a blind eye to that. And yes, the title is off of the song by Zedd. Anyways, this is just the prologue, so hopefully it gives you a taste of what to expect (or not to).

Please review after reading! Reviews make me happy :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or stuff of Kingdom Hearts, which belongs to Square Enix, Disney, etc...

* * *

**Prologue**

There was a solid thud as Roxas slammed Naminé against the wall, pressing heated kisses along her swanlike neck and jawline. Naminé had her legs wrapped tightly wrapped around his waist while her arms were slung around his neck. She inclined her head as he kissed her delicate collarbone. His hands shot up her shirt, seeking her creamy flesh as he maintained his passionate ministrations. Naminé's fingers tangled themselves in Roxas's golden hair as she let out soft moans from his touch.

Naminé could feel her dress ride up, inch by inch, the harder he pushed her against the wall with his hips grinding into her. Roxas moved back to kiss her lips, pressing against her both tenderly and fiercely. She lightly traced the shape of his face before trailing down to reach the hem of his black shirt. Roxas stopped her, however, and reached behind him to toss the handgun away that he had tucked in the back of his pants. The gun clattered away on the floor, soon forgotten. Roxas's attention was soon brought back as he moaned, feeling fingertips dance over his toned abdomen. They broke apart for only as second, long enough for Naminé to fully remove his shirt. In response, Roxas's hands went to her shoulders to push down the straps of her dress, revealing her bra and the swell of her breasts beneath.

Naminé's eyes rolled back into her head as he made love to her right then and there in the hallway. Part of her mind began to wander though, as she went through how exactly they had arrived at such an intimate relationship. How had they ever gone from hating each other's guts to this? Roxas abruptly interrupted her when he suddenly bit at her shoulder, causing her to yelp softly. She caught the devious glint in his eyes before he hefted her up and carried her away to the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and stood over her, gazing down at her lustfully. Then he leaned down and began to push up her dress so to finally remove the garment.

Roxas ravished her again and again that night until both of them had been completely drained of all their energy. Naminé watched how his chest rose and fell with each heaving breath beside her. She rolled over and laid her arm across his chest as she gazed at him. Her pale blond hair swirled around her, and Roxas reached over to run his hand through the silky tresses.

"Are you still angry at me?" he said, smirking.

Naminé pouted her lips, moving her head closer to his. "No."

"That's good," he teased as he softly stroked her cheek. "Do you still hate me?"

Naminé felt a playful smile come on. "No. Well, maybe a little."

Roxas put on an astonished face, causing her to giggle. "But wasn't the sex good?" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Naminé tilted her head back in consideration. "Yes it was, in fact the best I've ever had," she said with a grin.

"Good. Otherwise I would feel quite depressed." Naminécaught his smug face and swatted at his chest lightly.

"You're very conceited, aren't you?"

Roxas's smirk grew wider. "I've heard other words to describe me."

"And cocky too."

The two of them laid there for a while, still catching their breath and reveling over what had just happened. Roxas threw his arm over his eyes, hinting at his exhaustion. Naminé turned back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling in thought. Her hands eventually went up to run over her face as she let out a long sigh.

"This was never supposed to happen. Not like this," she murmured. She turned at a sliding sound to see Roxas looking at her.

"They can't know about this. Who knows what they'll do if they find out."

Roxas's eyes widened a fraction but nodded solemnly. Silence took hold of the room, and neither of them said any more. Roxas turned over onto his side, his back facing Naminé. He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. It didn't feel the same now, sharing the same bed. Not after what they had just done. But he had to ignore that now. They were only on an assignment together. It was all part of the job. It meant nothing. None of it did.

* * *

Don't forget to drop a review!


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block while writing this chapter, and then I was debating whether or not to add more to this chapter, but here it is. Hope you all enjoy, and please, drop a review and make a depressed writer happy! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or anything, which all belongs to Square Enix

* * *

**Chapter I: **Reassignment

Roxas inwardly winced as the folder slapped down onto the desk before him, harshly cutting through the established silence. He kept himself composed, however, as he removed his eyes from the folder and lifted them to make contact with Xemnas's golden ones. He could feel the sweat begin to accumulate in the lines in his palms as his hands began to shake ever so slightly. Why he had been called into his superior's office, he had no idea, but so far it didn't look promising.

"This is your new assignment," Xemnas stated sternly. His tone suggested that there was to be no argument, but Roxas promptly ignored it.

"New assignment? I don't need a new assignment. I haven't done anything wrong!" Roxas exclaimed, his brows lowering over his stormy blue eyes in displeasure.

Xemnas remained impassive at his outburst, quite used to the young man's raging emotions after so many years. "You haven't done anything wrong, Thirteen. This is merely just a change of pace for you."

"I don't need a change of pace!" Roxas argued. He clenched his fists in his lap as they shook with furiously.

At his refute, a shadow seemed to come up behind Xemnas, emphasizing his already staggering height and power as he glared down at him with his glowing amber eyes. Roxas quelled his fury temporarily, not wanting to upset his superior even more. One thing he had learned after so many years in the Organization was never to overstep the superior. He still had the scar to prove it.

"You are one of our best agents here at the Organization, Thirteen, you do not need to convince me of that. You have been a principle member of our assassin squad for several years. I know of your abilities, and that is the reason I am giving you this new assignment," Xemnas proposed, pressing his fingertips together as he stared down at him. Think of it more as a new opportunity rather than a reassignment. This is not meant to be degrading to you at all."

Roxas opened his mouth to argue his point once more, but then went over what Xemnas has said. He crossed his arms over his chest as he chose his words carefully. "What is this new assignment exactly?"

Xemnas gestured to the folder between them. "Your new assignment will be to go undercover and gather information on the subjects that are included in that folder."

"An undercover assignment? But sir – "

"This assignment should hardly be a challenge for you, Thirteen. I expect you of all my agents to should be able to handle such a simple task." Xemnas sent a stern glance towards the young man. Placing his hands on his desk, he stood. "Now, you and your partner will be leaving in three days time. Take the time to gather your things and acquaint yourselves well with each other."

Roxas's eyes widened at his statement. "Partner, sir?"

Xemnas did not respond, but rather gave him a single nod before waving him out. Roxas grudgingly grabbed the folder off the desk and left. Upon exiting the office, he opened the folder and quickly scanned the information inside. He nimbly flipped through the papers before he halted when he came across a packet of papers with a small picture included. He first looked at the picture, which depicted a young woman with pale blond hair and cerulean eyes. Then he looked down and began to read over her file.

Her name was Naminé Caelum. She was a highly trained reconnaissance agent to the Organization, and had been for over ten years. It was strange, considering he had never come across her before. She was twenty-six, just a year younger than him, but from what he read in her file, she was extraordinarily intelligent and bright for her age. However, Roxas found himself going back to look at the picture from her file, somehow becoming mesmerized by her entrancing eyes. For some reason, he felt as though he had met her before.

With a drawn out sigh, Roxas closed the file and continued back to his room. Closing the door loudly behind him, he threw the file carelessly onto his desk and collapsed on his bed, letting out a long groan as he ran his hands over his face in exasperation. His period of brooding was cut short when an audible knock came from his door. Roxas hesitated for a moment before he reluctantly rose from his bed to answer it.

Upon opening the door, Roxas was faced with a tall red-haired man with glinting green eyes, causing him to sigh once more. "What is it, Axel?"

Axel raised his eyebrows at the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. "What's up? I heard you got reassigned."

Roxas gave him a tired look and gestured him in. He sunk down onto the bed while Axel remained standing.

"I take it that it's not a favorable one?" Axel pressed on, noting the despairing attitude his friend put on.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Undercover assignment. With a partner."

Axel's eyes widened, his curiosity peaked at such news. "Undercover? Superior must've really thought this over if he decided to take you off the squad. You're one of our best agents."

"He said to think of it as a 'new opportunity,'" Roxas muttered, using his fingers to emphasize the superior's words.

"You didn't argue with him again, did you? I mean, I know you don't like change all that much, but you've got to realize that this assignment could really make you boost through the ranks," Axel pointed out.

"I can't do it, Axel. I can't just sit around and wait for things to happen. I've got to be on my toes, be a part of the action. Hell, my partner is a fucking reconnaissance agent," Roxas protested.

"Wait, who's your partner? Demyx didn't tell me anything." In response to Axel's question, Roxas went over to his desk and threw the file to him.

Axel opened it curiously, flipping through the pages. His eyes immediately widened when he came across his partner's papers. "Naminé? You've got to be joking."

"Wait, you know her?" Roxas asked in surprise.

Axel shook his head dismissively. "Only a little, but I'm surprised Xemnas is even sending her into a position like this."

Roxas leaned forward with interest. "What do you mean?"

Axel looked up, his eyes distant. "There's a reason why Naminé's always been just a reconnaissance agent, and it's not just because of her talents. As soon as she was recruited into the Organization, she tried escaping. See, Naminé was brought in after she was captured from her family when she was younger, and so she used to formulate elaborate plans on how to run away and expose the Organization's secrets. She's labeled as extremely dangerous."

"Does that mean that she's still that way?" Roxas questioned.

Axel shrugged. "I don't know. But if there was a list existing in the Organization of those most likely to turn traitor, she certainly high up there."

Roxas recoiled at his words. "She's not crazy, is she?"

Axel shook his head. "I don't think so, but that brain of hers can cook up just about any solution for any problem. Be wary of that, by the way."

Roxas cocked his eyebrow at the redhead. "You seem to know her more than that you say you do."

Axel turned his gaze out towards the window of the room. "I used to supervise her when she was younger, make sure she didn't try to hatch another plan to escape or whatever. But I haven't seen her since then, and that was years ago."

"Well, she certainly sounds interesting," Roxas groaned, falling back onto his bed.

Axel shook his head at him before looking back at the file. His green eyes skimmed over the information before he stopped to read over a line again. His lips parted to mention it to Roxas, but seeing the blonde's current attitude, he held his tongue. Axel slowly closed the file and set it down on the bedside table.

"Listen, I'm sure it won't be so bad. By the way, did he tell you how long this would be going on?"

Roxas shot a glare at him. "That's the problem. I hardly know anything. He just handed me the fucking folder and sent me on my way."

Axel shrugged, looking away. "There you go, always having too many questions. I thought the Organization drilled that out of you after so many years."

"Yeah, well they weren't very successful," Roxas droned, although a tiny smirk tugged at his lips.

Axel sighed. "Hey, when do you leave?"

"In two days."

"Well then I hope I run into you again before you leave to wish you good luck." Axel saluted him before backing out and leaving.

Roxas shut his eyes in relief, finally glad to have some peace and quiet time to himself. He lazily removed his shirt and pants and crawled under the covers. It didn't take long before he surrendered to exhaustion and fell into the embrace of sleep.

* * *

Roxas jolted awake at the sound of knocking at his door. He hastily rubbed the lingering effects of sleep from his eyes before reluctantly climbing off his bed. Roxas slowly trudged to the door and undid the lock before opening it. His eyes widened when he saw who stood on the other side.

"Roxas Strife," the young woman said, smiling.

Roxas frowned, slumping in the doorway. "Um, who are you exactly?"

The girl's smile widened. "I'm Naminé, your new partner."

Roxas scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "Wait, you're Naminé?"

Naminé nodded, "What were you expecting?" she said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Her cerulean eyes traveled downward as she looked him up and down curiously, making Roxas slightly uncomfortable. "So you're my new husband."

Roxas recoiled at the term, his eyes widening suddenly. "Husband? What the hell are you talking about?"

"May I come in?" Naminé interrupted him abruptly, her eyes darting into his room.

Roxas hesitated for a moment, considering her unexpected appearance before slowly stepping aside. Naminé flashed him another smile as she stepped past him, noting his stunned expression.

"You might want to change into something more decent. This may take a while," Naminé said as she walked into the room.

Roxas frowned before looking down at himself. Heat rose to his cheeks immediately, and he dashed to his closet. He glowered at her as he pulled on a pair of pants and an over shirt. Naminé's eyes gazed about as she wandered the main room, taking in each of the few personal objects that Roxas had filled it with. A blue conch shell was perched upon his dresser caught her eye, and she reached forward to examine it closer.

"Don't touch that," Roxas said sharply. Naminé threw him a curious look, but cautiously withdrew her hand. Placing her hands on her hips, she turned to look at him.

"You didn't read the case file, did you?"

Roxas stared at her with steely eyes. "I skimmed it," he refuted, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

Naminé's eyes flashed. "And yet you missed one of the most significant details included."

Roxas scoffed. "I'll admit that I was not all that thrilled that my new partner was a simple reconnaissance agent."

Naminé's gaze turned into a glare. "You seem to underestimate my abilities. You're too cocky."

"Well, considering what I do, I've learned that offense is often more handy than information."

"What you used to do," Naminé corrected him, causing him to scowl. "This is our new assignment, and I'm your new partner. And that means that I'm your fake wife from now on." Naminé jabbed her finger into his chest to emphasize her point. Roxas glared down at her, only to be combatted with an equally challenging one. Finally he sighed and moved back to sit on the bed, running his hands over his face.

"Look, this wasn't what I asked for. I didn't ask to be reassigned and removed from the squad. So I'm sorry if I'm a bit hostile," Roxas said, sarcasm and frustration dripping from his words.

Naminé turned away to look out the window. Roxas's gaze followed her. "The reason I came over here was so that we could get to know each other before we depart on our assignment. But obviously this may be a bit more difficult than I imagined." Her tone was sharp and derisive, only adding to his nerves.

Roxas nervously reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Okay, okay. So, what is it that you want to know?" he asked, reluctantly surrendering to her.

Naminé suddenly plopped down next to him on the bed, leaning towards him suggestively. "Well, I want to know more about the real Roxas," she started, poking him in the chest. "Tell me about what was not included in your file."

Roxas leaned back slightly at her forwardness. "That's private information, you know," he said, scowling.

"We are supposed to be a married couple, Mr. Strife," Naminé said, batting her eyelashes at him. "Intimacy's kind of part of that, you know."

Roxas stood up tersely, giving her a sharp look. "If you're looking for romance, then I'm stopping this right here. I'll go straight to the Superior and say-"

"And say what?" Naminé challenged him. "That you can't deal with working with a new partner? That you can't handle a new assignment? Oh yeah, I'm sure that the Superior would like to hear that. You know, I heard that the reason they put you on this assignment was because you weren't the best team player. If you screw up this assignment, chances are that you'll be put on probation first thing upon return."

Roxas's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's just a rumor."

"Really?" Naminé said, crossing her arms. "Are you willing to take such a risk over a supposed rumor?"

Roxas bit his lip and held his tongue. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He flinched when he felt Naminé rested her index finger against his cheek, a thoughtful look playing on her face.

"I guess this is our first fight as 'husband and wife,' huh?" she said.

Roxas looked at her, for she hardly sounded teasing. Finally a sly smile curled upon her lips as she took a step back. Oddly enough, it felt as if something else left him along with her touch. He quickly shook away the notion.

Naminé turned so her back was towards him and moved to the door. "Like it or not, we're partners, so I suggest that you improve your attitude before we leave. We've only got three days." She cast him one last glance over her shoulder as she opened the door. "I'll come by again tomorrow."

She swiftly left, leaving Roxas somewhat lost and confused. He fell back onto his bed, letting his head fall into his hands. Come and go, she was just as mysterious as Axel had implied. He sighed in frustration and collapsed against the mattress. How was he ever going to survive with her?

* * *

Please drop a review!


End file.
